


There’s a light

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dare, First Meetings, Haunted Houses, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Dared by his friends, Bodhi explores an abandoned house. Little does he know, he’s not alone.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook, Referenced - Relationship, Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	There’s a light

The wind whipped around Bodhi, a few strands of hair pulling loose from his bun. He wrapped his oversized, red buffalo plaid jacket around himself tighter as he shivered. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages, rolling his eyes. 

_ Flyboy: what’s taking so long?! _

Bodhi looked up at the long-abandoned farm house, the full moon casting an eerie silhouette against the structure as he silently cursed Luke and his stupid boyfriend Wedge for daring him to go inside and snap a few pictures as proof. At midnight in October, of all times. He sighed, finally deciding to get over with it.

_ Okay! I’m going in!  _ Bodhi furiously responded. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and started wadding through the overgrown brush and grass, nearly tripping on some hidden cobblestones leading to the front steps. Bodhi pulled out a small flashlight and passed it over the wooden front steps to the porch, testing each step before putting his weight down lest he fall through. He crossed the narrow porch to the front door, which was hanging crooked and partially open. 

_ Alright. I can do this, _ Bodhi thought to himself as he pushed the door in. It let out a groan in the way it would in every cheesy horror flick, and it only fueled Bodhi’s nerves. He stepped inside, his flashlight shining on a front central staircase with broken steps, a sitting room to his left and several doorways leading who knew where to his right. Bodhi quick pulled out his phone and snapped some pictures, then set to work sending them in his group chat. 

“This is the dumbest thing I’ve agreed to do and I regret my life choices,” Bodhi mumbled to himself. 

“Who’s there?” a man’s voice called out. Bodhi froze, his heart pounding as he pulled out his phone, ready to dial 911. 

“Jyn or Kay, I  _ swear _ if this is a trick,” the man yelled. 

Bodhi started walking towards the voice, his flashlight shaking in his hand as he walked through the empty sitting room. He saw another light beyond the doorway, piercing through the darkness. 

“He-hello?” Bodhi asked. Suddenly he was covered in light, his flashlight falling to the ground as he shielded his eyes from the glow. 

“Who are you and what the hell are you doing here? Did Jyn put you up to this?” the man said aggressively, thrusting his flashlight in Bodhi’s face. 

“N-no. Who?” Bodhi tried to squint at the person, seeing nothing but a blur of dark hair and clothing. 

The man kept the flashlight agreesively in Bodhi’s face, backing him up. Bodhi’s heart was racing so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest, sprout legs and run away.

“M-m-my friends dared me!” Bodhi squeaked out as his back thudded against a wall.

“My friends dared me to go inside! I l-lost a bet. I have proof!” Bodhi rambled, reaching for his phone. 

The man backed off and lowered his flashlight, and Bodhi could finally see him, glancing surreptitiously as he pulled out his phone. He didn’t look much older than Bodhi, scruffy face and deep eyes, wearing a dark brown hoodie and worn jeans. He looked like he was actually dressed for exploring haunted houses. 

“S-see? Here’s my group chat!” Bodhi stuttered, pulling up his group chat and showing the man the conversation. 

“Your friends are just as awful as mine,” the man mumbled. Bodhi chuckled nervously, withdrawing his phone and tucking it away. 

“S-so you were dared to come here, too?” Bodhi asked. The man let out a heavy sigh. 

“Yes. Well, no. It’s a bit more complicated. We do this every year, on the same date. I don’t even know how it started, but we pick a location and draw names to see who’s going to do the exploring. My name hasn’t been picked in several years, and I thought for sure they’d try and pull some kind of stunt.”

“Sounds...fun,” Bodhi said sarcastically, feeling less like he was going to get murdered by a ghost. 

“Fun when it’s not me,” the man sighed. 

“At least...we can explore together? If you want. I wouldn’t mind company,” Bodhi shrugged, drawing his bottom lip through his teeth. The man smiled, and Bodhi was suddenly thankful his friends had put him up to exploring a haunted house that happened to have a hot guy inside.

“Sure. I’m Cassian, by the way. Cassian Andor,” the man said, switching over his flashlight and holding out his hand to Bodhi. 

“I’m B-Bodhi. Bodhi Rook. It’s nice to meet you, Cassian. I mean, considering,” Bodhi said, taking the man’s hand and giving it a firm shake. He made the mistake of making eye contact with Cassian and their hands lingered just a bit longer than they should’ve before Bodhi lost his nerve and deciding to reach for his flashlight still discarded on the ground. 

“S-so. Where have you already looked?” Bodhi asked, trying to deflect from the fact that he’d  _ definitely  _ just caught Cassian checking him out as he stood up. Cassian coughed and started passing his light around the room. 

“I came in through the back. Just a kitchen. Or. What’s left of a kitchen.” 

“Should we take a look upstairs? If the steps aren’t too sketchy, that is,” Bodhi offered, walking back towards the front. 

“Sure,” Cassian said, following close behind. 

———

By the time Cassian and Bodhi emerged from the house, the sun was rising. They’d texted their friends the whole time, telling them what had happened, how they’d run into each other, and exploring every inch of the house, finding old pictures, knickknacks, and even an old trunk full of clothing that they may or may not have tried on. 

“Where are you parked?” Bodhi asked his new friend Cassian, glancing around the empty street. 

“Oh, other side of the lot,” Cassian said, pointing. 

“I can drive you. Unless...maybe you’d like to get breakfast?” 

Cassian nodded, smiling. 

“I’d love to.” 

They walked to Bodhi’s car and Bodhi hopped in, waiting for Cassian to get in. 

“Where the hell did he go?” Bodhi mumbled, getting out of his car and looking around. Cassian was gone, just absolutely gone. Bodhi’s throat clenched was he pulled out his phone, frantically searching his photos. No, Cassian was definitely in them. He didn’t look like a ghost. 

Bodhi was in full panic mode, realizing he’d never gotten Cassian’s number. Had he just spent  _ hours _ with a ghost? A very real ghost? There was a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder and he screamed, jumping around to see Cassian.

“Oh hey, sorry. I dropped my phone, I just ran back to get it,” Cassian said, waving his phone before tucking it in his pants pocket.

Bodhi gulped air as he clutched his chest. “I thought...well, never mind. You’re here,” Bodhi smiled. 

“I’m here, I promise,” Cassian smiled. “Shall we?”

“Y-yeah,” Bodhi nodded, waiting for Cassian to get to the passenger’s side before getting in himself. This time, they were both in the car. Bodhi smiled at Cassian before putting the key in the ignition, and he felt a hand on his knee.

“Still here,” Cassian assured him. “If you need something more tangible,” he said, leaning over and kissing Bodhi on the cheek. Bodhi felt his cheeks flush, and the place where Cassian’s soft lips had touched his cheeks felt warm and just a little wet.

“I may need more assurances that you’re real,” Bodhi said, gulping, his eyes flicking up to Cassian, who was watching Bodhi intently. 

“After breakfast,” Cassian smirked. Bodhi nodded as he pulled away from the curb, somehow finding himself silently thanking his dumb friends for putting him up to exploring the haunted house. And Cassian’s friends, for doing the same to him. 


End file.
